Asylum Brother's
by Tasu
Summary: Author's note! VERY IMPORTANT!
1. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I hope you like the first chapter!

Parings:

Inuyasha / Kagome

Miroku / Sango

Brothers will have none

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Dream sequence

Scenery Change

POV 

((Flashback))

(A/N: Author's Note)

1 

**_Chapter 1- Confession_**

1 

Clipboard 1:

Name: Kaizer Higurashi

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Date of Birth: July-22-1985

Guardian(s): Akari Higurashi- Mother

Sibling(s): Kagome Higurashi- Sister, Souta Higurashi- Brother, Neo Higurashi- Brother

Area Living: Tokyo- Sunset Shrine

I.D: 16253

Bar Code: 44223

Room number: 263

Room Mate(s): Neo Higurashi- Brother (Request of mother)

Reason(s): Phobic of others/sharp objects, Needing of punishing himself.

Other reason(s): Seems to have a strange mind-link to create power, which turns into a telekinesis type of force. (Unknown)

Diagnose(s): Physically/Mentally ill.

Medication(s): Sedation

Clipboard 2:

Name: Neo Higurashi

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Date of Birth: February-13-1986

Guardian(s): Akari Higurashi- Mother

Sibling(s): Kagome Higurashi- Sister, Souta Higurashi- Brother, Kaizer Higurashi- Brother

Area Living: Tokyo- Sunset Shrine

I.D: 27632

Bar Code: 65243

Room number: 263

Room Mate(s): Kaizer Higurashi- Brother (Request of mother)

Reason(s): Slitting areas around neck and wrist.

Other reason(s): When treated, angered or enraged, seems to have a need for causing pain with inhuman ability towards others. (Unknown)

Diagnose(s): Suicidal, temperamental

Medication(s): Prozac, Sedation

Somewhere Unknown

Life that strived in this vast unknown haven called a room was nothing but the eerie silence that laced the air. A single chair was placed in the middle of this grave-like dorm with a white clothed form, which created the illusion that no one had entered. This area of non-living life only inhabitant was this strange figure, sitting on this lone chair with his head held low and shoulders slumped down passed his neck, his wavy black hair covering any trace of his face from view.

A small black clock was placed over a door to the right of the figure, ticking loud and echoing throughout this empty plain. Those ticking hands of the clock moved one over the other; its taunting noise annoyed even the calmest of minds. A large window was positioned in front of the droned boy, which was a double imaged two seeing window; more than three other figures staring out to the child.

One of the figures, a large male with long bulky arms, a huge body, greased brown hair, and big pudgy hands, reached over the cold desk top to a microphone that wired up to two black speaker boxes inside the room. The whine of the speakers turning on blared and bounced of the walls, loud and heard by all. The male's lips parted to speak in the small device, his voice low and powerful.

"Now Kaizer, I'm going to ask one last time and I would like you to answer, why do you want to hurt yourself?" This teen's labored breathing was his only reply, his chest moving up and down in an erythematic motion. Sometime after the moment of no reply, a commotion of murmuring with the three males erupted, passing both questions and comments about the boy and disapprove about his behavior, "Please Kaizer, where're trying to help you."

Seconds later, a skinny tall doctor with long straight orange hair picked up the microphone and spoke with a stern loud voice, his patience running short, "Kaizer, your mother sent you here a long time ago and she needs you to tell us why you hurt others!" The boy looked up with cold light blue eyes. The mention of his so-called 'Mother' gave him memories that he wished he did not save. The tall male placed the microphone down with an irritated sigh, "This is getting us nowhere." The other two nodded and looked back at the troubled teen.

With another circle of sigh's and negative comments, the three male doctors stood and left out a door, while the other door in the room opened to reveal two larger forms. They took hold of the teens arms and hauled him out to his own dormitory, the dragging of his feet thumbed on the carpet flooring.

Feudal Era 

Again, it was another normal day for the traveling Inu-Tachi, as they trekked through Inuyasha's forest to Keade's village. Once more they had defeated another stubborn Youkai that had refused to give up the shards without a fight to the finish. Inuyasha was once more grumbling his usual lecture on how weak humans are or they can never protect themselves from any danger. This nerved the teen miko and irritated her greatly and so how to resolve it you ask?

"OSUWARI!!"

Well to sit him of course...

"Mmffuuhhh!!" Words were not a trait to the Inu-Hanyou, as he was now planted into the dirt ground. The Taijiya, Houshi, and young Kitsune kit shook their heads in dismay of this daily routine that both play everyday. After some time, the Inu-Hanyou budged from the shaped floor and glared at the miko in particular, "What the hell was that for Kagome?!" She glared back, "All you do is complain and complain eveytime after we fight a demon! We beat it together didn't we?!" He huffed and jumped back up to his feet.

Inuyasha leaped up to his tree and sat at the highest branch with one of his trade make frown and 'Feh', "Why that little!" The group pulled the growling girl away for her anger might get the best of her and through the area and into the opening of the village. Many of the villagers said there greetings to the groupies and resumed what ever they were doing.

They neared the hut by the temple steps and pushed the basket shutters to enter. The elder miko sat near the middle fire, the pot bowling with cooking miso, "Hello everyone, how are ye doing?" They sat as well around the warm fire and complied, "We gained three more shards up in the northern area." Replied Miroku, inching every so slowly to Sango as always.

Keade nodded and then hit Miroku with the fire picker before he got any closer, "Thank you Lady Keade." Sango thanked and added another pounding to his head, "Hentai..." Some time after, as the sun started to set, the five started to eat rice and miso the elder prepared. Kagome and Sango started a conversation, while she fed the young Kitsune kit, Miroku talked randomly with Keade about their many battles up in the northern part of Japan.

A little while after, Inuyasha came through the entrance, grumbling and sitting in the far corner, "Good, now that you are here, I'm going back to my time for two weeks." Inuyasha was not pleased, "As hell yer not!" She only passed him and said her good-byes," Bye, see ya in two weeks guys!" Inuyasha jaws were open. She just went pass him without even a farewell?

"Oh and Inuyasha?" He looked out to the open, "What?!" He waited for another saying.

"Osuwari!"

Slam

In Kagome's Time

Kagome climbed out of the well and exited the small shrine lugging her bag behind. She slung it over her shoulder and walked across the grass yard and into the house. Her brother latched himself onto her waist as soon as she had entered, "Hi Kagome-Onee-chan!" He greeted her with a large smile, finally getting to see his sister after many weeks of her absents. She patted him on the head, "Hey Souta!"

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi walked in, "Hello Kagome dear! How were you traveling?" Kagome sighed and walked near her mother with Souta still latched onto her waist, "Inuyasha was being a stubborn insolent jerk." She smiled, "That's nice dear."

After the greeting, Souta continued what he was doing a while ago, going straight out the door and Mrs. Higurashi went back into the kitchen. But then Mrs. Higurashi called out to her daughter once more, "Kagome!" She yelled back, "Yes mom?!" She came back through the kitchen are and walked up to her, "Yeah?" Mrs. Higurashi answered back.

Her mother out stretched her arm and pointed to the front door, "Could you be a dear and get the mail?" Kagome nodded, "Sure!" With a 'Thank-you' said from her mother, she left the area and turned the corner to get to the door. Opening the tan door, Kagome closed it behind her and began to climb the many steps of the shrine. The pattering of her feet touching the concrete was soft and slightly soundless, as she reached the last steps with a high jump to the bottom.

Recovering from the shock of landing, Kagome stepted up to the black box that was next to the temple pillars and grabbed the small loop that slid the lid open. Pulling it with a small tug, the lid popped open and half white letters poked out with a rectangular paper wrapped box, she grabbing the ends. After slipping them out, she turned and trekked back up the steps, flipping the lid to close.

The thick stack of letters and the box caught Kagome's eye of interest and out of her teen curiosity, began to flip randomly through. First seeing a grade check that belonged to Souta but address to her mother, another bill for grandpa to the gift shop to pay, and a thin letter from...

"Huh?"

Kagome thought to herself for the still moment, as she stopped from climbing the steps and pulled out one mail letter in particular that she had fingered out from the pile, "What the...?" She looked at the letter that was addressed to her mother from... from... the Tokyo University Asylum Correctional Facility attached to the brown paper box. Kagome stared at the letter and box, suspicion rising in her head with each passing minute.

Immediately she began her walk up the stairs again, her pace was fast and steady. She reached the end and shuffled the box and other letters under her arm, making sure that the strange letter was held in her hand for her to ask her mother. Kagome entered her house door and let it close on her own, she only wanting to get to her mother for her to explain this letter. She slid to the kitchen and stopped when she saw her mother cooking dinner.

"Mom?"

She said, taking a seat on the chair that was pulled from under the table before. She had turned to face her daughter, slightly surprised with the expression held by her. Kagome placed the mail on the table and slid the one that caught her interest not to long ago, "Mom, what's this?" She had pointed to the letter. Mrs. Higurashi placed the cloth on the counter she had been using to wipe the dishes dry and walked up to Kagome. Her head turned to the side, she reading the letter's address, also taking a seat.

Kagome stared at her mother with questionable look, an expression forming on her mother's face. Her hand extended out to the letter and gingerly picked it up, eyes shooting back and forth re-reading the text that was planted on the mail. Mrs. Higurashi's hand tightened around the paper, as her pupils dilated into small dots. Kagome was now scared of her mother's reaction and reached over to shank her mother.

"Mom... Mom snap out of it!" The furious shaking snapped her mother out of this strange trance. She stared at her daughter with the same look of her eyes and bowed her head, "Oh Kagome..." The tone of her voice made Kagome herself worry and comfort her mother with a hug, for no reason.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Kagome rubbed her mother's back, trying to sooth her mother from this strange act. She looked up at her daughter and sighed, "There's something you should know Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi pointed to the other chair, "Sit." She instructed.

Kagome sat and waited for her mother to speak once more. Another sigh, cut and shaky when breathed out, Mrs. Higurashi began, "This..." She handed Kagome the letter, "Is a letter from... from the Mental Institute where... where..." Each eye was brimmed with a thin line of tears, threatening to fall freely from her face. Kagome dropped the letter and walked up to her mother, the chair she had sat on clattered to the ground. Her mother covered her face and sucked in a hail of breath, clutching her daughter's hand very tightly, "Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued, not wanting to express anymore emotions to worry her daughter, "I'm fine... I'm fine." Kagome didn't believe her, but complied when her mother pushed her back with her seat, Kagome picking up the fallen chair, "Kagome, there's something you should know." She placed her hand on the letter.

"When me and your father married we had two son's. As they grew older they seemed to show some signs of... mental problems. Both their anger and sadness had changed into violence and abuse of others. For example, Kaizer, your elder brother, he couldn't stand being near your father, others, and even me. And when we tried to scold him, he would try and hurt himself in order to release his own pain. We even tried to stop him, but he pushed us away with his... his mind."

'Mind... mind...' Kagome thought for a time, repeating the word until she knew what her mother meant, "Telekinesis." She said plain and simple. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and continued her story, "You also have another brother, Neo. His problem was trying to kill himself. He was suicidal. When alone or never happy, he would cut, mare, and even drink poisonous chemicals, anything that would end his life."

Kagome sat agape, transfixed on her family history that she had never known of, "But what puzzles me..." Her mother continued again, "...is that why are they sending me something like this now." Kagome picked up the forgotten letter and passed it to her mother, "Open it." She said, giving it to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi slipped her thumb under the lose flap of the letter and moved it across, the ripping sound small. She pulled the stapled papers together out of its hold and unfolded it carefully, as if afraid to see what it said.

It read:

Dear Mrs. Higurashi,

We here to inform you of both individuals, Neo Higurashi and Kaizer Higurashi, seem lately to express in manners of violence and a need to throw numerous objects as an opportunity comes. They seem to express their bizarre power of mind with full advantage and ending up injuring both employees and themselves with dire consequences.

They seem also to express their emotions through drawings and pictures as free time is giving to them. As we interview them daily through the office rooms by using specially enhanced one-way mirrors, they will never comply with an answer when asked numerous times. Special doctors interview them by the expertise of other neighboring facilities. But still nothing is done differently.

Once in time to time, Neo would give very little details of a girl around 15 of age with long black and sapphire eyes. He explains her as his and Neo's little sister but this is unknown to us, as we know it. Should you know anything of this, please inform us as soon as possible. Further research shows us that you have none other children(s) to our knowing.

As you are also wondering, enclosed in the paper box are the lately activity work that they seem to do so often and videotapes of past interviews taken not to long ago by many other doctors. Please visit at the 24th of this month and we will discuss these issues and new problems that are arising.

Sincerely,

Doctor Himegume Ichico

Mrs. Higurashi read the letter slowly and mouthed words once every so often. Her face would falter time to time, as she still read the letter. Mrs. Higurashi set the piece of paper down on the table in front of Kagome, telling her to read, "Read it dear." Kagome did exactly that and picked up the letter, placing it to her face to read.

Kagome placed the letter back down and said almost immediately, "I'm coming." This caused Mrs. Higurashi's head to snap up, "Kagome?" She shook her head and stood, "I'm coming and that's that. They seem to know of me and I would like to meet them." Kagome was slightly distain of how she was kept of this secret, but was happy for a reason. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and watched her daughter's disappearing form out of the kitchen.

"Oh Mom!" Kagome walked back and waved the paper box in the air, "Can I open this?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled, Go on ahead dear." Kagome smiled wide and walked back out.

And so she began to open it.

After completely discarding the paper, it revealed a cardboard box, which Kagome started to open. She opened the top and pulled out three videotapes and many pieces of papers. Kagome flipped through the many papers, eyes wide as she looked through them.

Okay, my first chapter is done; I hope you liked the new improved chapter!

V

Click the review button!

Sakurai No Yuki


	2. Meeting the Doc

Disclaimer: Hey! This is the second chapter and improved once more! Hope you all like these new re-posts that I'm doing.  
  
Parings:  
  
Inuyasha / Kagome  
  
Miroku / Sango  
  
Brother will have none  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Dream sequence   
  
Scenery Change   
  
{} {} {} POV {} {} {}  
  
Flashback   
  
(A/N: Author's Note)  
  
2   
  
Chapter 2- Meeting the doctor.  
  
2   
  
Pictures...  
  
Vibrant warm and cold colors mixed brightly with every curve of the paper that Kagome held. She marveled the strokes and how precise each wave was created with the mixtures of many different highlights.  
  
She skimmed through the sketches and stopped once a time or so, as odd pictures of a girl showed up with other figures. Beautiful taking were in each line of this creative group of light that was drawn on the creased paper, smiling and seemed to be laughing. There were also many drawings of pictures of three figures in a field, or on an island of some sort.  
  
Kagome awed at the skillful drawings and finally set them aside into the brown paper box. She then turned her attention to the three videotapes that rested at the bottom of the box, the shining black caused Kagome to think.  
  
With her curiosity once more taking the best of her, she shuffled the tapes in her arms and stood up from her seat on the couch and cupped her hands over her mouth, "Mom!" She called out towards the entrance of the kitchen and waited for her mother to answer, "Yes dear?!" Kagome yelled back, "Can I use the VCR in your room?"  
  
Her mother stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Sure dear!" She returned to her doings in the kitchen, while Kagome eagerly walked up the stairs, wanting to know what was on these videotapes that were sent. Her feet were fast on the steps and the thumping loud on the carpet stairs, reaching the top in no time spent. She passed her room and into her mothers room, which was larger and more of a better view than her's.  
  
Walking up to the small T.V. and popping the tape in, Kagome sat back to her mother's bed and waited. Sometime later the screen of the T.V. blinked on and cleared to the black coloring. A picture of a boy, some years older than Kagome, shown on the T.V. screen with nothing but white. He was still as a statue and quite as the dark night itself, sitting only in a lonesome chair.  
  
"Now Kaizer, I'm going to ask one last time and I would like you to answer, why do you want to hurt yourself?"  
  
Kagome heard a voice echo through the speakers of the dead-like room, but the figure did not speak. A small commotion of murmuring was slightly auditable, but barely.  
  
"Please Kaizer, where're trying to help you."  
  
The voice that Kagome heard over the T.V was a straining of both impatience and irritation, she guessing on of the doctor's getting tired of this still act. She had then heard a great hit and the scooping of something metallic; a different voice now angered.  
  
"Kaizer, your mother sent you here a long time ago and she needs you to tell us why you hurt others!"  
  
This had brought the figure to look up from the chair and stare into the T.V with a lace of coldness in his eyes, resting with the look of death. Kagome knew that for some reason that the mention of the word 'Mother' was something that the boy did not want to here at the time being.  
  
A sad expression covered Kagome's face, as she stopped the tape without hesitation, not wanting to see the rest. The tape ejected itself and popped out. She grabbed the tape and placed it to the bed, not caring if the bouncy bed pushed it off with a sounding clatter. She held the second tape other hand, gliding her index finger on the ragged corners. She slipped the second on in the rectangular slid and pressed the 'Play' button.  
  
"So Neo, tell me again of this girl."  
  
She heard a man's voice from the video, guessing it being the doctor from the last one that had lost his patience with Kaizer as well.  
  
"She is nice and gentle, kind and caring, never did she treat us like mother. She is our sister, long raven hair and blue eyes... our mother doesn't care for me nor my older brother, that is why she sent us here."  
  
Kagome listened to every word that the boy spoke of, well knowing she was the one of who he described, but as well hurt to hear of what he said of mother.  
  
"Now Neo, that is not true, what's true is that your mother want's you to stop this nonsense."  
  
"Nonsense? I'm telling the truth..."  
  
He started to sing...  
  
"Do a sin, come on in... Bringing night, shattering light. She is here, near and far..."  
  
Kagome recognized the lyrics that Neo, using his name, were the same as a poem, which she would sing when she was sad.  
  
The tape cut off after the sentence he chanted, ejecting itself out of the VCR. Kagome pulled out the video and placed it on the floor with the other, which was across the carpet. The third and last tape she only stared at, lying still and unmoving. But, being she saw the other two, she took her chances and played the other tape.  
  
Tokyo University Asylum Correctional Facility   
  
"DOCTOR HIMEGUME! DOCTOR HIMEGUME!" Yelled a woman in a white uniform, running down a large hallway with her coat flapping around her body. She turned many corners and into an office after a few minutes of her running, "Doc... tor Hime...gume..." The woman panted, holding the side of the door for support.  
  
A man in similar white clothing turned from his seat and asked, "Lanai, is something wrong?" The woman nodded, "Kaizer... Neo... they're doing it again." The male doctor shot up from his desk chair and ran out the room. He ran the same way as the woman did and turned into another hall.  
  
Turning the corner and out of nowhere, he was set back, as another employee flew right into him, "Offhh!" Both tumbled on the floor and then slammed to the walls, "Doctor Himegume! Are you all right?" Said the employee, helping the man to his feet, "Yeah... Kaizer and Neo?" The employee nodded.  
  
Doctor Himegume ran towards floating objects and people. He reached both boys room and was once more blasted back into the wall. He looked up with half lidded eyes because of the blinding light, raising his arms to shield himself.  
  
Two boys were standing, clutching their bodies with both arms, with inclined heads. The Doctor stood and slowly walked towards the memorized boys, holding one hand in front of him. Another employee ran up to the Doctor and in hand, two needles. The Doctor grabbed the needles from the tray and told some nearby employees to hold the down.  
  
Two huge men tackled both boys to the ground, as they wrestled for freedom. Doctor Himegume walked up to the struggling four and injected both syringes in the brother's arms. Some time later, there struggling died down, as they where completely knocked out.  
  
"Put them in the corridors." The two men dragged the boys down the large white halls, the boys droned and groaning in pain.  
  
Back with Kagome   
  
Kagome picked up the tapes that she placed on the floor and the one on the bed, and then pilled them on her lap. Many times over she had though of the three tapes that would forever carve in the confounds of her mind.  
  
She lifted herself from the bed and reached for the T.V. shutting it off with the flash of the black screen. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, head held slightly low to think of something over and over, then headed down to the stairs. Her mother was happily cooking in the kitchen, swaying back and forth to each side, keeping track of her pots and pans. Kagome asked, after she had taken a seat,  
  
"Mom, when is the 24th?" Mrs. Higurashi seized her actions and turned slowly, "Umm... in two weeks dear." Kagome felt a pang of guilt; she knew well how her mother was reacting to this. But her mother answered the question, "Sorry...mom." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "It's okay dear."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi continued her working in the kitchen, as Kagome started to think, 'Inuyasha's not going to let me stay... Hmmm... wait! Why should I care?' She stood, leaving her mother to be and out of the kitchen. And so, like many times before, began to think...  
  
'I'll tell him in two weeks...'  
  
Two weeks later   
  
The sun rose high and bright into the clear skies overhead, towering over the Sunset Shrine and city. The Goshinboku tree swayed in the warm air, making the leaves to flutter the sun's rays. A form with flowing hair stood in between the shrine and the small temple, calling out to someone in the household that she lived in.  
  
"Mom! I'm going to see Inuyasha and tell him I need more time!" Kagome yelled, waiting for her mother to reply with an answer, "Okay dear! I'll be waiting when you get back!" She smiled and made her way to the temple of the bone eaters well.  
  
Kagome slid the wooden door open and closed it behind her, walking down the small wooden steps. She mounted the well and jumped in with little difficulty, her body falling into the well and being surround by the water- like aqua lights of the magical well and landed gently.  
  
She had no time to straiten herself from the landing, as a hand shot for her wrist and pulled her out. It was none other than the grumpy hanyou, Inuyasha, and as usual rambling and grumbling on how she was late as usual, "Kagome, where the hell were you? Your late!" Kagome only sighed and pulled herself from Inuyasha's grasp, staring at him irritated by his yelling.  
  
"Inuyasha, I came back to ask if I can stay at my time for another two weeks." Inuyasha's head snapped again, "What! No way in hell am I letting you go!" Her eyes, which stared at Inuyasha, held sorrow and more anger.  
  
"Please Inuyasha." Inuyasha froze at the look she was giving him was so hypnotizing and yet slightly scary seeing the anger, "Feh... two weeks or I'm dragging you back." Kagome hugged him tightly, too tightly, and then let him go. She waved at him and smiled, before she fell into the well...  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Slam  
  
Whoever said that girls had to be innocent?  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
You guess who this was...  
  
Back in the present era   
  
Kagome rushed out of the shrine with no little time to spare and smiled, "Mom! I'm back!" Mrs. Higurashi was near the entrance of the door, waving to greet her daughter, "Over here dear!" Kagome ran up to her mother, "You ready?" She shook her head, "Can I go change really fast?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Go on dear."  
  
She rushed into the house and up the stairs with speed that just might out run Inuyasha himself. She pushed pass her door and towards the closet of her room. Opening the wooden door, Kagome immediately pulled out a pair of long light blue jeans and a white shirt with silver lining that surround the outer sewing.  
  
Kagome slipped them on quickly, knowing her mother waited for her at the car, and grabbed a black bandana, tying it around her neck that made it rest on the side of her shoulder. She brushed pass her doors with lightening speed and descended down the steps.  
  
She ran out the door, locking the door in the process, and towards the car she went. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, as her daughter slipped into the blue car, "Ready Kagome?" She asked, while getting in as well, "Yup!" Kagome answered back. Mrs. Higurashi started the ignition of the car and drove reverse out to the street.  
  
{} {} {} Kagome's POV {} {} {}  
  
The trip was quiet with both mother and I, as she only stared out to the road with many things that passed through her eyes. Her lips were turned into a creased frown-like state, which made me feel remorse and pain. The drive was quite long, going up town towards the facility. I sat quietly, as if I was like in another trance as before, staring out to watch the passing buildings. It was a quiet trip, neither that her nor I complained on about, my mother drove and watched watched.  
  
The passing of tall buildings and mazes of streets hypnotized me to look out the car window, my eyes glazed over with thought. I fingered my bandana on my shoulder, as I sighed with pure irritation.  
  
I was snapped out of my blank thoughts, as the car came to a jerk halt, making me sit up, "Were here." My mom said, with a voice that was no above than a whisper. I smiled a reassuring smile, which made her smile as well. I gasped at the tall white building that stood over-towering my mom and me, as I climbed out of the car.  
  
It was wide and tall, the white paint reflected the hot sunny rays of the sky. The windows glimmered and sang, with white flags and large doors with many people coming in and out, wearing white clothing and/or white coats. Pillars of white stone and concrete were the front part of this large monument of the facility, signs signified on who and what they were.  
  
I looked around, seeing that my mom went ahead, and ran up to her fading figure into the building, keeping up with her pace. The inside was even more marvelous than the outside; large and neat with many people that flooded in and out upon area's of misguiding rooms and halls that leads to who knows where.  
  
"NO!! NO!!" I heard someone yell, as I look to see whom. A woman was wailing, as see was held by two male doctors in white, saying something that was not hearable, "Kagome." My mom called me, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I blinked a few and turned to my mom to follow her, since me knowing she knew the place better than me.  
  
I followed her pass doors and clerk desks, and a couple of yelling or screaming patients were some of the many mingled sounds of this bizarre place they called a rehab. She then turned a corner of a long and large hallway and as like they all where, followed her because of my unfamiliarity in the area.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi! Its so good to see you again!" I heard a deep man's voice say, as I made my way into an office in which my mom went in not to long after me, "Doctor Himegume, its good to see you too!" I peeked into the office, as I see my mom talking to a tall man wearing, like the others, white coat but he being a doctor, something different.  
  
I stood still in my spot near the door, not knowing what to do or to expect, as the gazes of both the doctor and my mom fixed on me, "Hi..." I said, not sure what to say to the eyes transfixed on me alone of this vast white office. The doctor looked at me strangely, which made me feel uneasy, and smiled for an odd reason of knowledge.  
  
"Oh! Doctor Himegume this is my daughter Kagome. Kagome this is Doctor Himegume." I nodded and walked up to him, giving him a handshake and taking a seat next to my mother, "So this is the girl that Neo speaks of, quite interesting."  
  
I heard him say, as I only smiled up to the tall doctor with wonder played evidently on my features. My mother nodded faintly and began to speak in the same tone of voice she used when we came here, "Yes..." I sat and listened to what the doctor had to say, "So... Doctor Himegume, you said that Neo and Kaizer are getting worse, right?" I saw the doctor nod and move many things on his desk that he had taken to after the introductions and shuffled papers in a tan folder, "Yes... they seem to be." He said with a tone tinged with seriousness, as I leaned into the desk to listen...  
  
To the real truth...  
  
Okay, this chapter was kinda the same, but a little more detailed... yeah... hoped ya liked it!  
  
Sakurai No Yuki 


	3. Meeting the Bros

Disclaimer: Okay! The third chapter that has been changed and improved! This chapter wasn't that much changed just to tell ya.  
  
Parings:  
  
Inuyasha / Kagome  
  
Miroku / Sango  
  
Brothers will have none  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Dream sequence   
  
Scenery Change   
  
{} {} {} POV {} {} {}  
  
Flashback   
  
(A/N: Author's Note)  
  
3   
  
Chapter 3- Meeting the Brothers  
  
3   
  
"As I was saying before, Neo and Kaizer are displaying emotions through their power. Now what I called you here for was that to see if there behavior is related to any events that as when you sent them here. Or in other words, if they seem to still be angered by when you sent them here."  
  
My mom nodded at the explanation, as did I. The doctor looked at my mom, "I would like you to see them later" He then looked at me, "after Mrs. Kagome here sees them." I jerked back a little, "M-me?" I saw him nod, "Yes you. Kaizer and Neo have negative issues with your mother and may act differently towards you." I nodded, not sure what to expect from them, but complied with an answer.  
  
"Okay." I stated, fiddling with my fingers slightly. The doctor stood from where he sat from behind his desk, as I stood as well, "Come with me." I obliged by standing and following him out the door, not before giving my mom a hug of reassurance and leaving her to her doing, alone in the office to think.  
  
"So Kagome..." He began to speak after we had left, "Has your mom spoke of Neo and Kaizer before?" I snapped out of my trance to answer the doctor's questions, "No, I just found out two weeks ago, when we got the letter." He nodded, "And so did you read it?" I nodded again, "Yes..." He accepted my answer. He led me down a different hallway that my mom took, but never turned, and into corridors of rooms with clipboards attached to them with medication bottles.  
  
"Doctor Himegume!" I heard a voice echo through the hallways, as I turned to see the doctor talking to a young woman in a similar white coat, probably an employee or an assistant of the area, "Yes Lanai?" I stood and heard what she had said, "Neo has a knife to his neck again, we tried to stop him but... but...!" I froze, as I heard my brother's name mentioned.  
  
"What?!" I said or more like yelled, making the woman jump, "Err..." Doctor Himegume, as I had seen, motioned for her to continue, "None of the other workers can stop him because there worried he might hurt himself if we get to close." I stared at both of the standing figures, looking at the doctor with eyes of worry, wanting to go right away.  
  
He looked at me equally and started to walk, more like run, to where the woman employee came from, "Mrs. Kagome, come if you would like." I followed almost instantly as he said those words, rushing to his disappearing figure with my forgotten illness of nervousness.  
  
I passed many others doors, all the same in look plain, simple, white and tried my best to keep up with the two doctors. I rounded the corner, as how the doctor did, and entered a room that was first in the line of corridors. I gasped, as I saw the same boy that was on the videotape. He held a small sharp cutting knife to his throat, grazing it over his neck left and right.  
  
Under closer inspection to his appearance, he had jet-black hair like mine, but slightly darker if possible with bright red streaked down each bang and light hazel brown eyes. The clothing that he wore was white, like everything in this place and also me guessing that's what they wore around here.  
  
I stood at the entrance of the door, as the doctor slowly creped towards Neo, "Neo, put the knife down." He did not comply with the doctor, but me I only stood entranced by the scene that was unfolding, "Put it down Neo." I heard him say more forcefully, his voice was rising higher and higher. He, the female employee, and I were the only ones there in the quiet room. I looked up to the doctor with questionable eyes, as he then started to back up from Neo Then I knew why.  
  
He started to drive the knife to his neck harder.  
  
The doctor looked upwards to me and looked back at my brother Neo. I knew what he meant and walked forward, as he walked backwards towards the door to allow me full access to Neo. Neo seem to freeze, as he stared at me with eyes filled with surprise and slight joy, me knowing that now he knew that I was real.  
  
{} {} {} End Kagome's POV {} {} {}  
  
Kagome smiled a gentle and warm smile at the frozen teen boy, making his arm drop from his neck to his sides. Blood trickled down his neck because of the pressure that he applied with the knife, landing on the white clothing her wore. Doctor Himegume had a shocked expression, as this girl that he have never seen, calmed what of him in this way.  
  
She raised her hand out to his hand that held the lined-red knife, as she smiled once more with pleading in her eyes. He slowly lifted his hand and covered Kagome's hand with the knife enclosed. Slipping her hand out of the others, Kagome took the knife and slowly let her hands fall to her sides.  
  
"Thank you Neo." Her voice was soft and kind, making the older boy blush slightly. The doctor stood with nothing but pure awe at the girl's skills and started at the door. He walked out with no one knowing, except the female employee, who followed out as well to leave the two siblings be.  
  
Kagome well knew they left and was not quite sure what to do all alone with the older boy that was quite stronger than her. So she did the only thing that came into mind, she reached for her bandana and slipped it off her shoulder.  
  
She brought it up to his neck and slowly began to wipe off the caked on blood, brushing the many small cuts including one large wound. Neo stood still, not sure what to think of this act closed his eyes and slipped away.  
  
Kagome pulled back and smiled, "Are you okay?" Neo opened his brown eyes and slowly nodded. She then turned to exit the room, but not until Neo grabbed her hand. Turning the other way to face her brother, Kagome looked with surprise, "Huh? Neo?" He walked to the side of Kagome.  
  
She then knew what he meant, "Okay, let's go then." Both lead out of the room and down the same hall, both silent through out the walk. Some time after they had ran into the doctor in the halls, "Oh... Doctor Himegume." The doctor looked at Neo, which stood behind Kagome, "Yes? Do you need something?" She nodded, "Is it okay if I see Kaizer now?" He nodded as well, still quite surprised to see Neo out of his room for the first time.  
  
"Two rooms down from Neo's." Turning, Kagome thanked the doctor and walked off the same way once more with Neo in tow. Kagome stopped in front of a door that was, as the doctor said, two doors down from Neo's room.  
  
"Hold him!" Yelling was heard in the room, as clattering of objects reached Kagome and Neo's ears with a loud banging noise. Kagome opened the door slowly and stuck her head inside to see the same female employee as before and another male employee altogether.  
  
The female employee was picking up items form the ground, scattered and cracked every. Vales broken and glass pieced around her and the male employee, the most near the boy, and needles stabbed in the carpet floor. The male employee was trying to hold the boy down, but gave up after sometime getting hit.  
  
Kagome fully opened the door and entered with Neo tagging behind, holding her arm for support. She caught the attention of the whole room, including a boy that sat in a far corner. The female employee seemed to recognize her and walked up to Kagome.  
  
{} {} {} Kagome's POV {} {} {}  
  
I entered the room after I heard the cry-out, poking my head into the cracked door. I saw the same female employee that helped out with Neo and another male employee, staring with troubled eyes at a boy in the far corner. They looked up towards me, as I entered the room fully with Neo behind me. Both employees stared at me again with, once more, surprise.  
  
The room went eerily quiet, as the two workers and the backed up figure stared at me, which made me feel edged. The female employee walked up to me, seeming to remember me from last time not to long ago, and began to fill me in on the situation.  
  
"Mrs. Kagome...umm... Kaizer..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say, "What's going on?" I asked, waiting for her to respond, "He needs to take a blood test but he won't let us." I nodded and passed her with worry filling my mind, as Neo clutched onto my arm slightly harder than before. Kaizer looked at me unsurely with light reddish eyes, me I guessed he was crying, and sniffled back more tears.  
  
I slowly sat on the blue carpeting, which was smooth and soft, and stared at him. He straightened and sat crossed-legged like me and wiped his eyes, looking at me with slight trust. I smile at him and started to speak, "Hello Kaizer, my names Kagome, I'm your younger sister." He swallowed hard, as he too spoke, "I know that."  
  
His clothing was the same as Neo's, white and plain. His hair was short and like mine a dark black, which made his light blue eyes stand out, and a light tinge of white in places. Small scars were played all over his neck and arms, some healed and some still healing over.  
  
He looked at Neo that sat in back of me and nodded for some reason. I then remembered why I needed his attention, "Kaizer, I need you to take your blood test." His eyes turned fearful, as he drove back tighter into the corner. It really pained me to see my own brother like this and yet... I don't know.  
  
I scooted closer to him, as I sat side-to-side to him. He looked at me with eyes that seemed to calm, but still fear lingered in his weary eyes. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; he responded by covering mine with his own and started to stand. I did the same, with Neo already standing, and lead him to the female and male employee.  
  
The female employee pulled out a butterfly needle, which was green and had two sides that gave its name. I saw her bring it to Kaizer's scared arm and look up back at him, me doing the same. He looked away and let the doctor pierce the sharp needle through his skin; he cringed with the slight pain.  
  
I patted him on the back to tell him it was over, as he turned to rub his arm. The female employee placed a bandage on the small area of blood. I smiled and nodded to the employee's and walked back to the door.  
  
As I exited, two large male employees towered over me, making me feel slightly scared. But they brushed passed me and took hold of both of my brother's arm. They struggled little because of it was so forceful but stopped and looked at me. I smiled a small smile and waved.  
  
"Bye Neo, bye Kaizer." I say, as I give each a small sisterly hug, which they returned. The employee's took them both out of the room, as I followed to only go another direction. Before I turned the corner that led to the doctor's office, both of my brothers looked back and for the first time in my eyes, smiled.  
  
{} {} {} End Kagome's POV {} {} {}  
  
Kagome blinked and smiled, as their figures faded down the deep halls. She sighed; she could just not find any evidence other than the near killing and yelling that there was something wrong with them. She turned on her heels and walked down more from the area in which she was standing and then re-entered the office. Both Mrs. Higurashi and Doctor Himegume turn to face her, "So, was your meeting pleasant?" She nodded and took a seat next to her mother.  
  
"It was... great." She replied, smiling at her mother, "So... are you going to see them now?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "No dear, I rather not at this time." Kagome patted her mother on the shoulder and gave her a hug, "Its okay mom." She thanked her comforting daughter.  
  
Doctor Himegume smiled as well, liking the two, mother and daughter, "So..." He piped up to catch the attention of the talking women. They complied and turned to face the doctor, "I was watching on how you... solved the small problems of both boys Mrs. Kagome, which was quite a show! I had even heard that Kaizer actually spoke to you!" She blushed, "Well my daughter has those affects on anyone." Her mother complemented.  
  
"He had never spoken to us before and he speaks to you... you are an amazing person that you are Kagome."  
  
Kagome felt proud and happy that she had a certain way that made her brother's feel safe around her. It made her feel special! She was so lost in her mind that she almost didn't hear what her mother and the doctor were discussing after her mental praising.  
  
"... and so that's what I'm planning to do..." When Kagome realized that their conversation had started up again, she had only caught that one line. After straightening herself up she asked, "Umm... sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?"  
  
The older doctor cleared his throat and began again, "I said that I was planning to send the boys home with your mother and you for the rest of the month just to see how their behavior is around you."  
  
{} {} {} Kagome's POV {} {} {}  
  
When he cleared his throat and stated that they might come to stay for the rest of the month... I WAS EXCITED!  
  
More like thrilled and surprised at that very moment. To think both of my brothers' that I have only met today might just come to stay for a while and we could catch up on things. Talk on what they have been doing... in a place with cameras, big people with needles, and other fellow psycho companions that tried to deprave themselves of their lives...  
  
Never mind...  
  
Though, I really hoped mom put this into consideration. So I stared out for her expression, which was grim and kind of hesitant but slightly willing, she knowing well that I wanted to experience my brother's behavior patterns. She turned to meet my gaze and asked using her eyes a yes or a no.  
  
I nodded almost immediately and she sighed. Turning to talk to the doctor again, my mother agreed, "Yes, I think that will be alright... I'll call you when I figure it out." I mentally cried a happy joyful glee and... fell off my chair doing so. I was flushed with embarrassment, but got up and sat on the chair once more... stupid chair.  
  
The doctor started to speak; "Alright then, I shall confirm this with the other doctors and should get back to you in a week or so. Call me as soon as possible." He said, staring at me with his gray eyes. I looked at my mother to see what she would say. And surprisingly she said nothing of the sort.  
  
She and I sat up from our chairs and thanked the Doctor Himegume. My mother gave him a handshake and bidden him farewell, as did I and we both walked out of the office. It was silent, really silent since my mom wasn't talking to me as we passed the halls and doors of many of the patience's.  
  
I felt bad telling her to let both Kaizer and Neo come to stay but I wanted to know, besides the fact she sent them here, why they held so much hatred for her. I mean theirs nothing wrong with her; she sent them here so they wouldn't get hurt or hurt themselves further.  
  
We exited out of the large building that I wished to stay in and talk to my brothers more. We crossed the filled parking lots and through many shinning cars, which was caused by the sun, and stopped at our car.  
  
We got in quietly as we came and closed the doors, she starting the car with a roar. She pulled out of the parking stall and drove out of the lot. After getting on the main road I began to think one thing...  
  
'What would Inuyasha have to say?'  
  
Special thanks to the following that sent reviews for chapter one and two; even though this is a changed chapter, I still wanted you guys to be recognized:  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess, Kageri Tsukiakari, Waterdragonmaster, Yuki kesuma, Simply a Lady, Ladyhawk89, CookiecrumbsR4U, InuYasha'sGurrl, SilentSlayer, Killiara, Gohanzgirl, Kagome1514, Koga711, The SeVeReD-HaNd, Sweet-Inukag, Musiq-Mistress101, X-with stars, Tessa3, Elation, Kat421, Soul-hunter72, Chibi kuro inuyokia, QT102, Luna the Living Moon, Naluna2, Starangel4899, and Chocolategummybearofdoom!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Sakurai No Yuki 


	4. Thinking, memories, and secrets told

Disclaimer: Okay! This is the fourth and final chapter that has NOT been changed... I hope you all enjoyed the new and altered ones.  
  
And like I said before, this chapter is dedicated to Killiara because she is smart and gave me this wonderful idea!  
  
KILLIARA RULES THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Parings:  
  
Inuyasha / Kagome  
  
Miroku / Sango  
  
Brothers will have none  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Dream sequence   
  
Scenery Change   
  
{} {} {} POV {} {} {}  
  
Flashback   
  
(A/N: Author's Note)  
  
4   
  
Chapter 4- Thinking, Memories, and Secrets  
  
4   
  
It was hours after my mother and I reached the house to think of this big decision. I felt a large weight that rested on my shoulders, which I held ever since the meeting of my brothers, pushing me down right into the ground. It wasn't really easy as how I expected it to be, walking in to talk and greet both Neo and Kaizer with mom by my side, having a sibling conversation alone with them; laughing and chatting with nothing but the care in the world.  
  
But I was wrong...  
  
I found my mother sitting at the kitchen dining table with a mug of coffee in her right hand. She had the other hand pressed against her forehead hard in a trance with the one challenging question that even I would have not answered.  
  
She dropped her hand and lifted the coffee mug to her lips to take a sip and stopped when she saw me out of the corner of her eyes. She placed the mug back down on to the table top and turn around on the chair, "Oh! Kagome... come in here dear will you?" I put on a cheery smile to lighten the moment and did so. I took a seat across from her, "Yeah mom?" She tried her best to match the smile that I had on.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think we should do?" I shrugged and used one of my fingers to scratch my cheek, "I think it's a great idea for them to come... just to see how've they been doing... I met them only today you know." I hated the change of expression as I spoke, my mother scraping her nails on the wooden table with an all out war in her mind.  
  
After a period of silence, I heard her sigh and slowly bob her head, "Okay..."  
  
I stood and walked around the table; reaching my mom I gave a gentle hug, "Thanks mom... it'll be alright." She returned the hug, "Thank you dear..." She pushed the chair back and stood by me, "I'll go give Doctor Himegume a call." I smiled and mentally cheered.  
  
I saw her exit the kitchen and down a little down the hall towards the phone. The clicking of the phone off the receiver gave me the idea of she being on the phone and the pressing of the plastic buttons proved my short theory. A couple of seconds later I heard her voice that was little above her normal tone, but agreeing to the term. A small thank you and another click, told me that she was off.  
  
"Kagome" She was standing at the outer entrance of the kitchen, "Hmmm...?"  
  
"The doctor said that he will set up a meeting with some of the committee and that Kaizer and Neo should be able to come in a couple of days." I mouthed an 'okay' and moved out of the dining area to my mother. I gave another daughterly hug and passed her, "I'm going to my room, and if you need me I'll be up there." I got an utter reply and went to the side stairs.  
  
As I climbed the stairs, I thought about one thing... why? Yes why, why did both of my brothers carry such a grudge against mom like that? Did she do something, which I hoped was not true, that was so unforgivable that maybe even I would go to so low as to shun her? Or was it because that the expression of feeling towards them were shot because of their departure when they were sent there?  
  
All of these questions passed through my head with no answer to them. Because of my deep in thought, I did not notice that I had reached my room. Shrugging to myself, I flopped on to my bed and sighed; I was exhausted.  
  
And so, I closed my eyes to relax and find a comfortable position on the bed. It was so stressful, wasn't it? I mean, first discovering about brothers your mother kept a secret for years, then visiting them, and trying to see why the hated her... I've been saying this over and over... kinda stupid huh?  
  
To me it is... and not.  
  
Time flew fast because of all this thinking; it was around 4:00pm last time I checked. I flipped over and buried my face into the fluffy pillow, enjoying the fuzzy cloth that brushed against my cheeks.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
I heard the phone again not to after; wonder who it could be?  
  
Ring Rin-  
  
The ringing stopped after the third sounding, me knowing that my mom picked it up. Through my layers of blankets and bedding, I heard the muffle sound of my mom speaking again... I strain to listen.  
  
"... yes... I know and... okay... sure..."  
  
It was really hard to hear what she was talking about but I was taking a guess that she was talking to the doctor again. The conversation went for sometime until I heard a 'Goodbye' and a click.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She was calling me? What for?  
  
I mentally shrugged and rolled off the bed with a 'Thud', as I landed on the floor. I rubbed my backside and cursed at the bed, "Stupid bed..." After my rant on how I will kill my bed, I got up and out my bedroom door. I hoped some of the steps to get to my mom faster.  
  
She was waiting at the foot of the steps with blankets in her wrapped arms, "Kagome?" She said again, as I met up with her, "Yeah mom, need something?" She nodded, "That was Doctor Himegume on the phone, he said that your display with both Neo and Kaizer had changed their minds about this and they will be coming... tomorrow." My eyes widened, "Really?!" She nodded and passed me the blankets she held, "I'm going to set up the guest room next to yours, and I'll be needing your help."  
  
I nodded and tagged along side with her, walking again up the stairs. We went to same way and path to my room, but entered the room before it. She turned the knob and entered; it was a large room slightly bigger than mine.  
  
Souta and I used to use this room together when we were younger. Two beds were in aligned together so that both faced each other back-to-back and side-to-side, a large window with a small balcony was across the room, desks and a closet to put clothing in, and a bathroom that connected itself at the very end of the room.  
  
My mom started to flap the sheets until they unfolded out to its flat shape. She began to smoothen the white sheets on the left bedding while I did the other. It was too quiet for me; my mom having that look on her face while she did something to try and cover her look.  
  
"Mom?" I called to her. I wanted to know the truth about why my brothers hated her, "Yes dear?" I took a breath and asked.  
  
"Why do Neo and Kaizer hate you?"  
  
At that very moment, you could pin point the exact time as to when all time froze over. I stopped from what I was doing and waited for an answer, staring hard at her. She looked up with glazed eyes and down casted her eyes again, "I..." Her voice trailed over again, hesitating with the truth. I then heard her sigh and look up to smile slightly.  
  
"You know dear, what's funny about this is that both of the boys love you dearly and care for you tremendously. They don't fear you, hate you, push you away because of something that you did; they know that you could be trusted with everything. They listen to you..." I sat on the bed with her and continued to listen.  
  
"You very lucky to have them both on your side Kagome. They are special and it's quite a journey to gain anything from them you know. When I had both of them it was a great thing that ever happened to me. And so I thought that as they got older, we would all be one big happy family. Living together with no care in the world what so ever. But I was wrong..." When she trailed off again I asked quickly, "When did there... display start happening?" She looked up.  
  
"It started happening... around the age of seven. You might not remember but you were four when this happened..." I looked at her questionable, "I was... born already?" She nodded to my question, "Yes you were and you used to play with them all the time... don't you think that's why they knew you, don't you think that's why hate me? I took them away from you." I was shocked.  
  
"B-but the Doctor didn't know me until today and... and... you said this happened before me and Souta?" I couldn't find anything to say, "I didn't say anything about you... I wanted to make sure that you didn't have anything to do with it." I was both sad and angry. So, my mom wanted to keep this a secret from me because... she didn't want me involved? For me not to know nothing of Neo and Kaizer when they knew of me?  
  
I was about to say more, but she continued, "The real reason I had sent them there was when they both displayed their powers when you were being teased and almost beaten by 10 year-olds. They had almost killed those boys..."  
  
11 years back   
  
The sun was shone high and bright with the glaring rays gentle and persuasive. The wind blew warm seared breezes, lingering scents of the lush green vegetation and sakura blossoms, and the fresh lake water with the jumping fish gleaming in the reflecting sun.  
  
Three small children were running in an open field throughout many trees and rows of surrounding leaves near the lake. The playfulness of the two elder looking figures with the smaller was a sight to look upon. The laughter and the joyful happiness signified of their time together and as to how close they were.  
  
Many other children were running as well, sometimes joining in on the fun with the other three but was short because of the pushing of the elder two. Some even tried to play with the girl, but again the boys pushed them away, making sure no one went near her.  
  
"Neo! Kaizer! Come on!" The small girl yelled, pulling the hands of the two boys. They complied with no argument and followed her to the destination she wished. Her tugging hands were hooked on the lagging two, as they tried to keep up with her small legs.  
  
She had led both to a pond behind two large trees that reached a height of 30 feet or so. The wind started to slow but enough for cooling down and to drift many new scents of the pine area around.  
  
"See! Look!" She pointed to the middle of the pond, where a small land mass stood above the water. It was large and hand many bushes out lined at the edges. Another land steamed over to the other side, as if like a makeshift bridge, to allow anyone to cross. The three walked slowly over, making sure not to fall, and reached the other side.  
  
The small patch was covered in clean and fresh dirt that grew many flowers and plants. The water lapped at the over edges; the splash of the swaying water was relaxing. The small girl laughed and ran around the area, jumping over dirt mounds and skipping around flowerbeds.  
  
Though, time was short as four large figures walked towards the girl without her bothers acknowledgement...  
  
"Hey kid! What'cha doin' here on our island?!" The girl froze and fell back on her butt, her small child-like eyes filled with fear. The boys stood over her, smirking and beating their hands into fists, "Well?" Another asked, inching ever so closer to the trembling girl. She could not find her voice nor call out for help to her brothers.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we should teach little miss goody to shoe who's boss." They nodded and began to close around into a circle, drawing closer again. She opened her mouth to try once more to call out to her brothers.  
  
"NEO!"  
  
"KAIZER!"  
  
Two heads shot up from the long grass and flowers, eyes looking around for their little sister's small form. They both shot forth and began to run around the area, yelling their sister's name. When running, both spotted the four massive figures circling around something like hungry predators.  
  
They saw their sister on the ground, laying to her sides with small markings and tears running down her cheeks. Her whimpering was kneeing loud, as she tried again and again to get her bother's attention. Her eyes opened slightly, catching a glimpse of her brother's that made her shiver with fear at the sight of them both.  
  
Eyes pierced with blue and red with anger. Teeth clenched together and hands cuffed so tight that caused their knuckles to turn deathly white. Sheer murder was evident in their eyes, as they began to glow with licking blue lights around their body.  
  
They were pissed...  
  
The boys were shocked and had no time as they were lifted up into the air and shot back into the deep water of the pond. They surfaced, but only to be pushed back in with an invisible force caused by the brothers. The thrashing of the water and screaming was causing many eyes to stare their way.  
  
After, the boys managed to flop back onto the other side of the lake and run away, disappearing into the bushes. The two boys dropped to their knees and were covered in a thin line of sweat. Their breathing was ragged and short, trying there best to regain there rhythm in their breathing.  
  
They picked themselves almost immediately and towards their sister. The first to reach was the boy named Neo, skidding to a halt and picking her up form the ground, letting her weep on his blue shirt. The other boy, Kaizer, rub her back and talking about all the pretty flowers that was hers for keeping.  
  
"Its okay, its okay... they won't hurt you, we promise, no one will...  
  
Kagome..."  
  
This chapter was not changed at all to all those who read this... sorry but thanks for reading all the other three chapters...  
  
Sakurai No Yuki 


	5. Arrival and Trouble

Disclaimer: Okay! This is the fifth chapter and ready to read! Thanks for the reviews again and hope you guys review this chapter too!! Sorry it took so long to put it up!  
  
IMPORTANT IMPORTANT  
  
Chapter's 1, 2, and 3 have been changed!! Please re-read them and tell me if you guys like it!!  
  
Parings:  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Mir/San  
  
Both brothers will have none.  
  
Parings:  
  
Inuyasha / Kagome  
  
Miroku / Sango  
  
Brothers will have none  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Dream sequence   
  
Scenery Change   
  
{} {} {} POV {} {} {}  
  
Flashback   
  
(A/N: Author's Note)  
  
5   
  
Chapter 5- Arrival and Trouble  
  
5   
  
Today was the day!  
  
My brothers were going to come for the month's time being and stay for a while. Something I was waiting for a long time... well I was up for twelve hours straight because of the excitement was too much for me to handle and so I stayed awake the whole day and night.  
  
Mother wasn't looking in the 'I'm happy' mood as how I was, me knowing well that she was not looking forwards to seeing them and they staying because they being made at her for years. I was worried and felt bad because I was the one that convinced my mom to let them come, but the feeling was backed up with the happiness of them just coming and getting to see them.  
  
Souta was sent to his friend's house for two weeks because of his break started not to long ago with his buddies. My grandfather had to go for a meeting up in Kyoto, and so leaving my mother and me alone with them.  
  
And yet I still worried for the well being for my mom...  
  
I worry that both Neo and Kaizer would do something drastic to either hurt themselves or mother, because of the absents of the doctors. And that the hate in which they held for mother made me think if by any means that she is left alone they would inflict damage to her. Even though I trusted them with the new found bond that was created when I had first met them, it was hard to leave them alone anytime with the weight it did on me. But, I'll give them a chance; I just met them you know.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
It was my mom.  
  
She was at the entrance of my room, as where I was thinking, smiling a small smile and holding her purse. I stood up from my bed and walked up to her, "Ya ready?!" I said in my best voice, enlightening the moment of worry that both mother and I held secretly from each other. She nodded and turned, walking out of my way and down the stairs. I stared at her fading form, which same feeling of sadness washed over me again, pulling me in.  
  
I pushed the thought out of my mind and calmed myself. I closed my bedroom door behind me and walked down the stairs, my mother waiting near the sides. She turned without a second glance and continued to walk towards the door, me standing still on the steps of the house.  
  
I sighed and jumped the last tow steps and jogged up to my mom, catching up with her. She turned to me and smiled, "Lets go." I nodded and followed her out the door, locking it in the process. I walked down another flight of the shrine steps and reached the bottom, turning to go to the car.  
  
I got in the blue car and waited for my mom to start the car. She got in after and started the car, the roaring engine sounded loud. The car pulled out and revved out of the lot and onto the street, me staring out of the window for another trance like so many before.  
  
Tokyo University Asylum Correctional Facility   
  
The small blue car arrived at the front port of the facility, parking in the front of the entrance. Many other cars were parked too at the front, either dropping off or picking up someone from the facility, like Kagome and her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was bouncing her knees in a nervous motion, her senses blacked by the sheer worry of everything. Kagome patted her mother's back, as she swallowed a lump in her throat, getting out of the car to find Doctor Himegume. She opened the car door and stepped out, looking for the middle aged doctor. Her mother was still in the car, now tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, trying her best to find a comfortable way of relieving her stress.  
  
It was sometime after when Kagome spotted the doctor, talking with other male employees or doctors. She then jogged up to the doctor, feeling the same excitement like before, "Doctor Himegume?" He and the three others turned, the one doctor smiling and shaking her hand.  
  
"Ah! Mrs. Kagome!" He said, shaking her hand again, "Hi Doctor Himegume..." She looked at the other three that stood smiling an equal way of impression, "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to Kagome. Doctor Roger, Mark, Sean this is Kaizer's and Neo's younger sister Kagome Higurashi. Mrs. Kagome these are some doctors from the Kyoto Facility." She nodded and shook their hands as well, introducing a little more of herself. After the time of talking, Doctor Himegume looked around to see not Kagome's mother around and so asked:  
  
"Where's your mother?" Kagome pointed towards the car, her talking cut immediately at the mention of her mother, "In the car." Simply she said, he nodded and turned his attention back to the other three. Kagome stood and waited for their conversation to end, staring at the four backs of their forms, looking around the area. After her wandering eyes looked forth around the area, the tapping of her shoulder broke her from the trance, turning her full on attention to the four male doctors, "Mrs. Kagome, me and the other doctors are going to retrieve both Neo and Kaizer, and would you like to come?" She thought and turned back to face her mother's car, staring with an unsure look. She sighed and nodded, putting her best smile on to hide the fact of worry.  
  
"Sure!" And so she followed the four doctors in the large building, giving another glance her mother's way before the sliding glass doors shut. Kagome walked with the doctors down a hall that was similar to the one she had gone through to see her brothers the day before, those white halls of nothing but deathful ill quietness.  
  
Doors... again with the doors?  
  
Kagome could not stand this place! It was like a jail for every living thing in this facility they call 'A center to help the depraved'. Doors barged with locks, large men in white to beat the living daylights out of anyone who complained about the day, the constant pressuring of questioning, machine they use to 'study' them, rooms they look at to see their faces full of pain. The taunt them with their smiles, their sheer joy of being not the ones in the Asylum...  
  
Everything!  
  
She was glad that her brothers were getting out of this place for a long period of time and to see the world that was taken from them long ago, "Kagome...?" She snapped back to reality and looked at the area in which she was. It was like the office as before, such as Doctor Himegume's but more neat and bigger in size. When she entered, two tall figures were sitting back faced to her, still and unmoving with yet another two male figures, arms crossed and restraining the two. Kagome smiled small and entered with the four doctors accompanying her, following from behind her form.  
  
"Kaizer? Neo?" Kagome said, not waiting for anyone to tell her when to speak. Both figures turned immediately and stood, they eager to see Kagome again, the doctors staring with curiosity. She smiled and gave each a hug, like she did when she had first met them, "Hey guys, good to see you again." They returned the embrace and nodded with very small curved lips that could have been a smile, their gazes then turning hard at the doctors.  
  
They didn't like the attention...  
  
"So, you shall be taking them?" On of the doctors said, drifting his hands towards both boys, making them glare slightly harder, "Yes." Was her answer, as she glanced back at the two. They then stood side by side with her and waited for them to leave, disliking the many eyes on them minus Kagome. Kagome was about to do so, but the speaking of Doctor Himegume made her stop and pay attention, "Mrs. Kagome, before you leave I have to tell you a few things about the boys." She was irritated but nodded.  
  
He motioned for her to follow and exited the room, both of her brothers wanting to follow but was stopped by the doctors and the two others. Kagome entered yet another room far from the other and sat at a chair that was pulled in front of a desk with many folders and papers scattered around in piles. She took the seat and waited for the doctor to take a seat as well, her eyes wandering around the papers.  
  
"Mrs. Kagome?" She looked at the doctor, "Yes?" He cleared his throat and sat as well, "Now, what I've called you here for is that both Neo and Kaizer take medication for their temper, so each day they take this twice." The doctor handed Kagome two orange bottles of prescription medication with Kaizer's name on one and Neo's on the other. Kagome took them in hand and looked in over; inside small blue pills.  
  
"So they take this twice each day?" He nodded and continued, "Now, they need to be monitored a lot since their activities of using their powers have increased, now-" He was cut off, as Kagome placed her arms on the desk and said in a voice that was of great force, "I think I know my brothers and that they would not hurt me." The doctor was taken aback for a moment but re-composed his figure, "I know they trust you more than your mother, but let me tell you that they can not be trusted likely when it comes to them using their powers. They might even hurt yo-"  
  
"Might hurt me?! Don't trust them? I do trust them and I know they won't hurt me. Even though I had just met them, they seem to be quite nice and so I beg to differ on that subject!" Kagome was getting mad, the doctor was telling her that her brothers were not trustable and would inflict pain on her. Doctor Himegume did not speak; the girl did tell something that was true and the boys might have a different turn with her. He creased his lips slightly and spoke again, "Hmmm... you might be right about this but do be careful..."  
  
Kagome did not wait after he ceased his voice, she getting up from the chair with the two bottles in hand and left, slightly outraged with the doctor telling her bad things of her brothers. She walked out of the office and down the hall, wanting to get out as soon as possible. After reaching the other area in, which held her brothers, she did not enter nor turn to face inside, and just called out to her brothers.  
  
"Neo"  
  
"Kaizer"  
  
Both boys turned, feeling the anger in which they guessed the doctor must have inflicted on her, and walked out, the other remaining doctors in awe. Kagome waited for them to come and continued her walking, then hearing yet another doctor's voice.  
  
"Mrs. Kagome! You have to sign the boys out at the front desk!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
With another yell of knowing, Kagome and her two bothers continued to walk out of this closed hall, she feeling the slight joy in her brothers. Kagome glanced back at the two, giving a rare one of a kind smile that she often does for... mainly Shippou.  
  
They both smirked...  
  
Kagome sighed... great, more Inuyasha's.  
  
Caught up in her comparing with them and Inuyasha, she had reached the front desk and waited for someone to come for help. A woman came not to long after, carrying a clipboard and a pen, "Are you here to take both patients Neo Higurashi and Kaizer Higurashi?" Kagome nodded. The woman was nice and so handed the clipboard to her, Kagome looking over the thick sheets.  
  
"Just sign on the dotted lines."  
  
Kagome nodded and read each page, looking over as to where she had to sign and what the policies were. Both boys were getting curious and so looked over Kagome shoulder, resting their heads on the opposite sides. Kagome was done by the time and looked at both, "I'm not something you sleep on boys." They smiled innocently and stood straight.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"You have a good day now!"  
  
With a wave of her hand, Kagome turned and walked pass her brothers, they tagging behind her small form. The boy's pace was slowing as they got closer to the entrance/exist of the large building, Kagome realizing this.  
  
She turned and looked on at them, "Guys? What's wrong?"  
  
They looked up at the sliding glass door, the sun causing it to glare, "Is... mother... here?" Neo strained the word 'Mother' and stared back at his sister. Kagome sighed and nodded, "Yes, she is... be nice to her okay guys? Please?" They nodded slowly. Whom ever could resist the face that Kagome had given them would be cruel.  
  
"Now let's go!"  
  
The three walked out of the facility and out to the sun lit area, Kagome stretching and breathing in the air.  
  
"Ahhh! What a day!"  
  
Randomly Kagome had said, "Let's get to the car!"  
  
And so they did, crossing the long busy black paved roads and on to the other side, in which her mother sat quietly in the car in the front port area. The small blue car was visible; it sat in the covered shaded area and engine still on, loud and silent at the same time.  
  
Kagome peeked though the window to see her mother with her head held low. Kagome tapped on then window and waved at her mother through it when she looked up. She mouthed 'Hi Mom' and opened the door.  
  
"Neo and Kaizer are here..."  
  
Her mother's face faltered at the hearing of the two boy's names, but nodded.  
  
"Let them in."  
  
Kagome took her head out of the cracked door she opened and faced her bothers that were right behind her.  
  
"Okay you guys, be nice to mother."  
  
With a nodding of heads, the two boys got in the back seat and looked directly at their 'Mother', gazes set hard. Kagome got in after, closing the door and waiting for her mother to start the car to leave.  
  
Another drive later   
  
The drive seemed like hours to my mom, she staring with a fit gaze out on to the road and nothing more. Eyes once filled with a slight glint and joy, now scared and fearful to even turn to me to talk.  
  
I was afraid...  
  
Afraid that if my brothers stayed longer, this could effect my relation with my mother and maybe even them too. It was hard for me as it is to think of the upcoming battles with Naraku, his minions, and other demons... including putting up with Inuyasha.  
  
But...  
  
I didn't... care...  
  
That was it! I didn't care!  
  
Not at all, I have two great brothers and a mom who cares for me and them I bet with equal love of a family.  
  
We had arrived home not to long after, they looking around and face expression changing once from time to time. They even asking me what has happened over the years... It was kinda cute, you know, they wandering like lost puppies.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Why was my window open..?  
  
And... Why were their foot prints all over my carpet?  
  
It had... to... be...!  
  
Oh no! Not today!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
My fifth chapter done!!! Sorry it took so long to put it up, but I have school... a lot of it too!  
  
Oh and before I forget, I have asked the InuCast and Kagome's brothers if they would like to be asked questions by the reviewers... and so if you would like to ask ANY questions, just say so in a review and they'll tell you their answer in the next chapter...  
  
Read and Review  
  
Sakurai No Yuki 


	6. Author's note!

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hi minna-san!! **

**Sorry for not updating for months... I have a HUGE problem and that's why...**

**Hides behind large wall**

**Can't continue this story...**

**But I will re-post it maybe... ummm... in a month or next year...**

**I have been working on tons of crossovers and I have remade the whole storyline and characters of 'Asylum Brothers' **

**The name will soon be changed and so will my writing skills.... IT'S LONGER!!!!**

**I have been working on many crossovers...**

**With Yu-Gi-Oh, YYH, Wolf's Rain, and much more...**

**But other than that... I can't continue this story until I can re-do some others and I have to change lots of things!!!**

**SORRYYY!!!!!!!**

**I will post many stories and I have tons of them!!!!**

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!**

**...Bye all...**

**Sakurai no yuki.. My name will change...**


End file.
